paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Saves An Admirer
[ Title Card - With Ashley On It ] Ranger: Pups Saves An Admirer ______________________________________________ Characters Ashley Miller Ranger Shadow Kasey Kasey Ryder Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Saphire Hunter ( Kasey's Dad ) ( it is Day Time In Adventure Bay ) - ( At Shadow Kasey's Lair ): Shadow Kasey:I will get my revenge .. I WILL !!! Shadow Kasey's Henchman: and how will you ma'am ? Shadow Kasey:You'll see Austin ... You'll see Shadow Kasey's Henchman: Ummmm my name is Joseph Ma'am Shadow Kasey: * Rolls Her Eyes * - I will mind Control one of the PAW Patrol's Friends, make her do what I say and help me take over Adventure Bay( Evil Laugh ) Shadow Kasey's Henchman: The leader's friend that works at the Salon ? Shadow Kasey: nope the other PipSqueak's ... Girlfriend Ashley Miller Shadow Kasey Henchman: oh, Ranger's Friend Shadow Kasey: yeah ... Him .. * looking at the PAW Patrol lookout through the window *- You better prepare PAWPatrol, because I'm going to do something that you'll Never expecting ( Evil Smile ) .. { Screen Change-PAW Patrol PAW Logo } ( Ashley Miller is taking a walk around Adventure Bay ): Ashley: * Humming * ... Shadow Kasey: Hello ... Ashley Miller Ashley: Uh ? .. Who are you, and how do you know my name ? ... Have we met before ? Shadow Kasey: no, but I have heard of you, your a Gold Belt in Tae-Kwan-Do correct ? Ashley: Y-Yeah ... ( Whispering to her-Self )- This Pup Is a Creeping Me Out Shadow Kasey: no need to fear me, I'm a .. Friend Ashley: ( A-Little DisBelive ): how do I know for sure ? Shadow Kasey: I'm friends to ... The PAW Patrol Ashley: you Hesitated Shadow Kasey: no I did not .. Look, I know what really happened to your parents Ashley: they got killed in a earthquake Shadow Kasey: Oh really ?, maybe you have forgotten Ashley: no I was right there when it happened Shadow Kasey: nope, * Showing Ashley A Picture *, see this Picture ? Ashley: yeah, it's a picture of Ranger .. My friend .. He's the 2nd leader of the PAW Patrol Shadow Kasey: oh are you sure about that Ashley ? .. He was the one who killed your Parents, a year after he joined the Army Ashley: no he didn't ! He would never do that ... That's Murdering ! Shadow Kasey: Ha yes, and does he kill people in the Army ? Ashley: well yeah, Duh !, the army goes to wars ! Shadow Kasey: * Rolls Her Eyes *, maybe you'll understand if you know the whole story ( Clap Her Paws 2 times ) Shadow Kasey's Henchman: (* Puts his Hands over Ashley's mouth to keep her quiet *) Ashley: (* Muffling Loudly *) ... [ It goes Black for a Moment ] - ( At the lookout )- Ranger is trying to call Ashley Ranger: Ashley won't pick up Ryder: maybe she's just busy right now Ranger: no you don't get it Zack, she always answers ... If she's not answering that means she's in Trouble Ryder: * Rolls His Eyes * - if she's in trouble She'll call me Ranger: yeah that's true Ryder: just wait a few hours and then try again Ranger: ( Sighs ), Ok .... { Mean While at Shadow Kasey's Lair }~ Ashley: (* tied up in a chair *): you mean Mutt !!!, now I Remember who you are, your Shadow Kasey, Kasey's Evil Twin Sister !!! Shadow Kasey: ( little Chuckle ): your a Clever Kid Arn't you Ashley: ( growl in hate )- untie me right now ! Shadow Kasey: nope, your going to help me with my plan Ashley: what plan .. Shadow Kasey: my plan to finally get my Revenge on My Sister and The PAW Patrol Ashley: why what did they do to you ?! Shadow Kasey: oh a lot my dear friend Ashley:( Stricked ): I am not your friend! I'm never going to be your friend Shadow Kasey ! Shadow Kasey: ( Sarcasm )- Oh how sad Ashley: * Rolls Her Eyes * .. Just me go ! Shadow Kasey: no I need you to help me destroy them Ashley: why would I do that ?! I'm their friend Shadow Kasey: you'll have no choice to Ashley: you can't make me ! Shadow Kasey: oh yes I can !, I will Hypnoisis you and then you'll do actually what I say, and I will be your master ... Or boss Ashley: Grrrr ! Shadow Kasey: so you won't be able to move unless I tell you to, but you will be able to think ... So ... Any last Words before you get Hypnotized ? Ashley: Yes, The PAW Patrol will always win !, no matter what so if I were you I would give up right now !! Shadow Kasey: Na, don't feel like it, (* Hypnotized Ashley *), (* little evil Laugh *)- great now your under my Contril Ashley: ( Thinking ): Oh No, I hope the PAW Patrol gets here soon Shadow Kasey: Now time to but my Revenging in action ! .. You see Ashley, remember that I said that you'll do anything i say ?, well let me Demiestrate .. Ashley Stand Ashley: (* Stands Up *)-( Thinking ): Oh No I can't belive that I Followed Shadow's Orders Shadow Kasey: Now Follow me Ashley (* Starts walking away *) Ashley: (* Follows Shadow Kasey *)-( Thinking ): I'm not liking thisOne Bit, .. I Wish Ranger was Here ... [ Screen Change - Ranger's Badge ] ( At the Lookout ) Ranger: ( Walking back and forth impatient ): I'ts been 6 hours now and so far she hasn't called back Ryder: Maybe She's in Church Ranger: Zack, It's a Tuesday ... Ryder: Oh .... Ranger: I'm going to go look for her Ryder: Ok Ranger: (* Walking Down the Drive way *) ... ( Scren Slides )- ( Ranger is in Downtown Adventure Bay ): Ranger: Hmmm, where could she be ? I checked everywhere where she would walk to ... Uh ?, (* See's Paw Print Tracks *)-( Kneels InFront of them ) : Hmmm, there's only one pup who leaves Paw Print tracks ... ( Gasp ) Shadow Kasey !, and she maybe took Ashley !, No one messes with PAW Patrol's Friends ... Especially My Friend, don't worry Ashley I'm Coming to save you, (* Stands Up + Follows The Traxks *) .... ( Screen Slide - Shadow Kasey's Lair ( Inside ) - Shadow Kasey: 3 .. 2 .. 1 .. Ranger: (* Kicks Open The Door *): Shadow Kasey ! Shadow Kasey: Ah, Ranger I was Expecting you Ranger: (* See's Ashley Next To Shadow Kasey *) - ( Gasp Happily ): Ashley ! Ashley: ( Thinking ): Hi Ranger Ranger: ... Ashley ? ... You Ok ? ... Why are you not talking ?? Shadow Kasey: Oh, I did a little something to her, I Hypnosiesed her into doing any thing I Say Ranger: What !? Grrr ! You un-Hponisis her right now ! Shadow Kasey: Nope, I need her for my little plan Ranger: What Little Plan Shadow Kasey: I need her to help me Destroy the PAW Patrol, And Help Take Over Adventure Bay !! Ranger: She would never help you with that !!! Shadow Kasey: Oh yes she will, and remember what I said ?, she's under my Control ... And .. I told her the real truth about her parents death ... Care to Explain Ranger ?, Uh ? Ranger: Her ... Parents ? Ashley: ( Thinking ): Ranger Why did you Hesitate ? ... Ranger: I don't know how her parents died Shadow Kasey: Oh so if you don't know how her Parents died, how do you know their Dead .. Mmmm ??? Ashley: ( Thinking ): Ranger ... Did you ... Really ... Killed My Parents ? Ranger: ... ( Sad Sigh ), Ok ... I Admit ... I know how her Parents Got ... Killed ... * Sniffles * - It was back then ... When I was still the Enemy of the PAW Patrol ... I was on a mission to get Revenge on The PAW Patrol by Kidnapping Katie .. I was suffocating her to make her go uncountious ... When Her parents came walking by, They asked me what I was doing to her and they said to stop ... But ... I ... K... ( Sad Sigh ) ... I didn't know that they were your parents Ashley, (* Looks At Ashley *): ... I'm So Sorry Ashley: ( Thinking ): R-Ranger ... Why ? ... I thought I could Trust you ... Your ... Your ... Your A Monster Ranger: ( Sad Sigh ) .... Shadow Kasey: And Now if you excuse us we got some planing to do .. Follow me Ashley (* Starts Walking Away *) Ashley: (* Flollowing Shadow Kasey *) ... ( Thinking ): I Always thought that they got Killed in a Earthquake ... But it was Ranger the Whole Time !!! ... I don't know if I Can Trust him anymore Ranger: (* Watches Ashley + Shadow Kasey Walking Away *) ... ( Wispering ): I'll make it up to you Ashley I Promise ... But I better get the rest of the Team First .. (* Get's out his Phone to Call Ryder *) .. [ Screen Change - The PAW Patrol PAW Logo ]- ( At The Lookout - In The Back Yard ) Kasey: (* Catchs A Frisbee *): Got It ! Marshall: Past it to me Kasey, Over Here ! Over here ! I'm wide open ! Kasey: Ok Marshall, here it comes !, (* Throws The Frisbee *) Marshall: (* Running After it *): I'm going to get it !, I'm Going To Get It ! ( Barking ) - * Trips on a Twig but gets back up and Contuines Running after it *. ( Barking ) { The Screen Goes To Ryder who is tuning up his ATV When his Pup-Pad starts Ringing )- Ryder: (* Comes out from under his ATV And answers the Call *): Hello Ryder Here Ranger: ( On The screen ): Hi Zack it's Me Ryder: Hi Ranger, Did you find Ashley ? Rannger: ( On The Screen ): I did, but she's here with Shadow Kasey, She Hypnosised her to help her Destroy you guys and take Over Adventure Bay Ryder: ( Gasp ) - don't worry ranger we'll Help, No Job Is To Big, No Pup Is To Small ! Ranger: ( On The Screen ): Thanks Zack Ryder: * Hangs UP * - PAW Patrol To The Lookout ! Kasey,Chase,Marshall: Ryder Needs Us ! Marshall: Wait For Me ! Rubble,Chase,Rocky,Zuma,Skye,Kasey: ( Barking And Howling + Running into the Elevator ) .... Kasey: Hey Where's Marshall ? Marshall: (* Running Into The Lookout *): Here I Come ! Rubble,Chase,Rocky,Zuma,Skye,Kasey: ( Gasp ) Oh-No Marshall: (* Crashes Into All The Pups Exept Kasey *) Rubble,Chase,Rocky,Zuma,Skye: Oof ! ... Skye: Hey how come Kasey didn't get knocked into ? Marshall: I Guess My Paws Are Magic ( All The Pups ): ( Laughs ) Kasey: I Get It (* All The Pups Goes Up the Elevator, Gets On Their Uniforms And Gets To The Control Room and into their Lines *) Chase: ... Ummm, Ryder Sir ?, where's ranger ? Ryder: He's Already On The Mission Pups, but he need our help Kasey: Oh Ok, But Since I'm Nexted in line, PAW Patrol Ready For Action Ryder Sir ! ( EveryOne In The Room ): ( Giggles ) Ryder: Thanks Kasey, Ok Pups Thanks For hurrying Up, Ashley got Kidnapped By Shadow Kasey ( All The Pps ): ( Gasp ) Kasey: ( Fear Gulp ) Ryder: She Hypnosised her into her Control and is going to make her help her Destroy us, and Take Over Adventure Bay ( All The Pups ): ( Supriesd Gasp ) Ryder: Ranger is already at her Lair and is waiting for us so we got to hurry so I Need ... Kasey: ( Whispering ): Please Don't pick me, Please Don't Pick Me, Pleae Don't Pick Me Ryder: Kasey kasey: ( Sad Sigh ) - ( Whisper ): I Knew he was going to pick me Ryder: I need you to Come with us just in case she uses her Magic Powers, you can protect us with your Powers, and just in case she uses her Invisable Powers We need you to track her down since your really good at finding her Kasey: ( Nervous/Scared ): Ummmm .... Ryder: Kasey, I Know you Vowed to never be around her and even see her again, but we really need you ... You can do this Kasey: ... Well Ok, For The PAW Patrol and Our Friend Ashley, My Highly Trained Paws Are At Your Service ! Ryder: That's my brave Pup, Chase, I Need you Police Skills, and maybe your Shocking Net To Catch Shadow Kasey and Trap her Chase: Chase Is On The Case Ryder: EMT Marshall, When we Un-Hyponisis Ashley I Need to give her a Quick Check-Up to see if she's OK Marshall: I'm Fired Up ! Ryder: And One More Member, Or should I Say Kid, ... Ranger ( Ranger Pops up on the Screen )- Ranger: ( On The Screen ): Right Here Zack Ryder: We Need your Army Blue Prints Of Shadow Kasey's Lair to find a way inside without being Caught, Then we Need Your Army Combat Skills To help Chase Take Down Shadow Kasey, we maybe need your Guns and Sword for that, then when we have Her Defeated I Need you to Un-Hyponisis Ashley Ranger: ( On The Screen ): You Got it Zack, I'm Ready For Action .. Well, I'm always ready Ryder: Great, The rest of you Pups Can come along to, we need all the help we can get, Alright PAW Patrol Is On A Roll ! ( All The Pups ): (* Howling And Cheering *) Ryder: (* Slides Down The Fire Pole *) ( All The Pups ): (* Slides Down The Slide Into their Vehicles *) [ Screen Change - Kasey's Badge ]- At Shadow Kasey's Lair - W.I.P - ( Will Finish Soon ! ) Do You Like This Story So Far ? Yes No